Trails of the Heart
by Shiori Mayonaka no Yume
Summary: Inu-ouran! first attempt be kind! rating may change!
1. Chapter 1

HELLO EVERYONE!!!

This is one of moi's newest creations and it's an OURAN/INU crossover.

This is also a challenge posted by YukimuraShuusuke Girl! CHA! And it's continuous

So here we go! Welcome to the game of cat and mouse.

Chapter 1: Trails of the heart.

Haruhi Fujioka stared blankly at the chaos that unfolded right before her very eyes. Any person why didn't know Haruhi would think she was either slow or dense but for those who knew her very well would tell you that she was on step from killing all of the rich bastards in her house.

Once again, the entire host club decided to drop by her house with more exotic tea and strawberry cake. Everything was going fine until Hunny had to use the bathroom and forgot how small her bathroom was. It wasn't even a minute when Hunny ran out crying.

That was the second time she ever hated Hunny…

Tamaki was still exclaiming stupid things as usual and Kyoya felt that it was necessary to add little tidbits of advice for her to follow for better living. Mori was quietly trying to calm Hunny down and the twins were to busy rummaging through her clothes to care what was happening.

"I can't help but think that I'm forgetting something important." Haruhi muttered to herself and she was right.

THE NEXT DAY

"Sesshomaru, I'm going!" Kagome yelled. "Young miss please! You're going not really going out there like that?" "Oh Aisa, please; it's perfect" Kagome ran past the sputtering maid and outside. Kagome Higurashi, now 16 years old was happy. The well sealed up for good after the defeat of Naraku and now that the jewel was complete and back inside of her, her powers where now in a repressed state so she can continue on with her life.

As soon as she said her tearful goodbyes to all her friends, she jumped into the well and waiting for her on the other side was Sesshomaru and Shippo. Her mother and Souta moved to America with there aunt and her grandfather passed away in his sleep one night when she snuck away from Inuyasha. She was left alone in despair before the came and found her.

She still lives at the shrine but Kagome often stays with Sesshomaru. If she didn't, even though Sesshomaru bought the shrine, who would take care of it? The shrine anyway; Even though the threat of demons was no longer an issue for kagome; Sesshomaru insisted that she'd learn how to defend herself. She was taught various styles of martial arts and defensive tactics. Her favorite was kickboxing. Sesshomaru himself taught her hand to hand combat and swordsmanship.

Kagome ran her hand through her long raven blue tinted hair and smiled. All was well with the world. Today, she was going to her new school. Her cousin Haruhi attend that school and Kagome really wanted to see her. They lost contact with each other but when Kagome's family died, Haruhi was there to support her. Ever since then Haruhi and Kagome were indissoluble.

They knew everything about each other, except for Kagome's trips to the past. Haruhi loved all of Kagome's stories that she assumed she made up and kagome was glad. It was great to know that she had someone in the world that wouldn't send her to a happy-shot giving mental asylum if they ever found out about what kagome really did doing.

Kagome dived right back into her studies and graduated from Middle school almost at the top of her class. She came third to Hojo and Ayumi which nearly shocked everyone. Kagome applied to Ouran High school and with the help of Sesshomaru she got in.

Kagome skipped down the street humming to her self until she got to where she was going. Haruhi was going to be so happy to see her. Kagome stopped in front of the majestic looking building before her. 'This is a school? You got to be kidding!? It looks like a fricking European castle! Kagome took a deep breath and headed in side the building. It was beautiful! Kagome was in awe of the place. She walked around taking in her schools beauty and searched for the Main office.

Kagome turned the corner and crashed right into some boy. Kagome looked up and blinked twice just to make sure she wasn't seeing things. "Haruhi?" the fallen person looked at kagome and a smile broke out on her face. "Kagome, I forgot you told me you were going to attend her with me. How are you?" They helped each other up and began talking to each other.

Haruhi lead her to the main office to get her schedule. "Name?" the lady asked rudely. "Higurashi, Kagome." The lady looked up and blushed. "Oh! I'm sorry Mr. Higurashi! Here is your schedule and a Map of the school." "I will take the schedule only please. I will learn the layout of this school on my own if you don't mind." The lady nodded and ducked her head down.

Haruhi was telling Kagome where her classes were. "You have a lot of advanced classes! You have most of them with second and third years. You only have English with me but we have the same lunch. When ever we have break you can come with me to the host club and I can introduce you properly. "Haruhi, you know, if I didn't know who you were I would have thought you really were a boy." "Good. I'm glad because if smart people began to realize who I really was or in this case what I really was, I'd be in a lot of trouble."

Kagome laughed and Haruhi opened the door to the English room. "Mr. Fujioka, who is that behind…oh!" the teacher walked over to Kagome and shook her hand. "_Welcome to English class. I Hope you are ready to learn and grow at the history, culture and speech patterns of the English language." _Kagome smiled at the man and said; _"I am! I can't wait to get into the culture part of the English language. I hope we will be able to do some better reading too like Poe or Shelley instead of childish writers." _The teacher looked at kagome as if she grew another head. Haruhi was surprised. Kagome used to suck at English. What happened over the last year?

"You may have a seat next to Hitachiin, Kaoru, raise your hand please." Kagome saw a boy with brown hair raise his hand. "Hai, Sit here." "Hikaru stop messing around. Kagome the one on the other side of the room is Kaoru." Haruhi said. "Aw, you're no fun Haruhi." Hikaru said pouting. Kagome walked over to her seat and sat down. She turned to the boy a smiled "It's very nice to meet you! I hope we can become friends." She said holding out her hand. Kaoru blushed, the boy was simply cute.

He shook his hand then turned away. His hand was surprising soft for a boys. Almost feminine; Kagome turned and began to jot down notes. When the bell rang Kagome and Haruhi left together so she could show Kagome to her next class when a pair of hands wrapped around her shoulders.

Freaked, Kagome grabbed the arm and flipped the person holding her. "Hey!" Kagome gasped and helped one of the twins up. "I'm so sorry Hikaru!" Hikari looked taken back. "How did you know?" "It's just this thing that I can do. Why did you grab me like that you scared the daylights out of me." Haruhi was laughing along with Kaoru the whole time. "I guess I should have warned you about surprise attacks and Kagome. Her dad used to run a dojo."

The four of them headed to the club room just in time to see Tamaki spin up to them. "Welcome my beloved children. Who is this?" Kagome looked around to see if he was talking to her or not. "Um, I'm Kagome, Haruhi's Cousin." "Cousin? My own daughter! Hiding the truth from her daddy like that! How my heart hurts." "You never asked." Haruhi said greeting Hunny in the process. Hunny turned towards Kagome and broke out into a smile. "Gome-chan!" Hunny launched into kagome's arms and she spun him around. "Ah, Mitsukuni-kun it's been so long." Kagome said smiling.

Kyoya happened to walk into the room at the time and was gazing at the boy in front of him. "You know each other?" Haruhi asked. "Know each other? Were practically siblings. We knew each since the day we met at a Tournament." "Yeah! Gome-chan ranked number 1 in Tae Kwando and Jujitsu. At age 8 for the girls and boys." Haruhi nodded and patted her on the back. "I only did that to make my dad proud." Kagome said with a wistful smile and a distant look in her eyes.

A second later she was tackled by Tamaki and crushed on a hug. "So adorable! Mother can we keep her?" "EXCUSE ME?!" Kagome yelled at him but he wasn't even paying attention he was still rambling about how much of an asset she would be to the club. "What is he? What's the word I'm looking for?" Kagome mumbled out loud as Tamaki continued to ramble.

"Annoying…no that to simple…bothersome…no that's just a synonym, something stronger…I GOT IT!" Kagome said pounding her fist into her other hand. "Got what?" "You're incommodious." The twins exploded with laughter and Tamaki fell into his depressed state.

Kagome and Haruhi started laughing too as well as Hunny. Mori and Kyoya smiled slightly. "That was rich! Say why don't you join out club?" Hikaru asked. "Oh you mean the club where you get girls hopes up on love and sell yourselves like harlots?" Kagome asked. "We are not selling anything!" Tamaki yelled getting in her face. Kagome turned towards Haruhi and asked, "Why are you in this club again?" "I broke a really expensive vase and now I have to work in the club to pay it off. I don't really mind though I like the attention." Kagome smiled and hugged Haruhi then turned back to Tamaki.

"Yes you do sell yourself. You may sugar coat it any way you want to that's precisely what you do. Most of these girls are ridiculously in love with you guys and the way you treat them, but you're not showing your true sides: With the exception Mistu-kun and Mori-kun. And I guess Haruhi will be included. But I will lower myself to help Haruhi in her time of need. If I join, any earnings I gain go to helping Haruhi pay off her debts." "Agreed," Kagome shook Kyoya's hand and went over to talk to Hunny.

Kyoya couldn't help but think about the hand shake between the two off them. The hands where surprisingly soft with a callus or two but they were defiantly feminine. He turned to watch Kagome talk to Hunny and Mori about Martial Arts and grinned. Oh this was going to be an interesting year.

OWARI

First attempt don't kill me. It's just a starter? Should I update?


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Hey GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I would like to thank all 20 of my beautiful and ever darling reviews!!!! Firstest I would like to say. I LOVE YOU ALL!! All the words of encourage meant caused me to decided to update this fic sooner than I thought I would and was.

Some one asked when does the fic take place and I am going o have to say around 6 or 7 with some scenes from previous volumes appearing. Just with Kagome in it okay.

SO! Here you go! ITSUYO!!

Chp.2: The Unknown Unknown

Kagome was on her way over to the music room when she felt a presence near her. Turning sharply she saw that there was nothing behind. Taking a step forward she realized she stepped on something. Looking down and picking up the accursed thing, she realized that it was a little cat puppet. "Aw! It's cute!" Kagome cried hugging the ugly thing to her chest.

Looking around to see if anyone was looking at her she put the little puppet on and walked merrily towards the music room. When she walked in she was greeted by the sight of her new team mates. Or classmates.

Colleagues?

What was the word to describe them? Other than Hunny and Haruhi, the other four were a little conflicting and confusing.

And the Megane/cool type was scary.

She looked around the room and noticed that it was set up differently. If she had to guess at all what the theme was she would have said roman but it wasn't until Hunny ran up to her and cried, "Me-chan look! I'm Eros!" did she realize that it was Greek themed. Looking around the room she only could guess who everyone was playing:

Tamaki was Zeus the God of the heavens and of thunder, Kyoya was Hades the God of death ('how appropriate' she thought to herself.), Mori was Hercules ('Fits him as well.') Hunny was Eros ('who I believe wasn't really apart of the Olympian godhood but hen again neither was Hercules. I guess they picked random characters.' Kagome thought picking up a coolie from of a random tray.) The Twins was Artemis and Apollo which almost made Kagome laugh. They would have been better if they played the Gemini brothers. Haruhi was Ganymede.

Zeus's gay lover and servant.

Kagome seen enough.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE MY COUSIN PLAYING THE STUPID SERVANT BOY!!!? LET ALONE A LOVER OF ZEUS!" Kagome cried slapping Tamaki on the back of the head with a harisen (God, please tell me you guys know what this is. It's a paper fan.). Tamaki turned towards Kyoya with tears in his eyes. "Okaa-san! Do you see the cruelty I must endure?" "Okaa-san? Kyoya-sempai, what is Tamaki-sempai talking about." One of the customers asked. "Well, the club is a tightly formed family and each person has a responsibility. In Tamaki's world for the record, he isthe father and i am the mother since i hold this club together adn work out any kinks"

Haruhi walked over towards Kagome and smiled. "Hey Gome-chan what brings you around here?" Haruhi asked while Kagome slipped on an apron. "Today is my first official day as a host. Wish me luck since I am only doing this for you!" Kagome whispered. Haruhi gave her the thumbs up and walked back towards her clients.

Kagome sighed and walked over to a table to wait on a couple of girls and one looked up and smiled in recognition.

"Hello Higurashi-san! I didn't know you helped the host club." One of the girls asked. "Um, yeah, I joined the club yesterday so I can spend more time with my cousin Haruhi." The other four girls awed. "Are you and Fujioka-kun close?" the girl asked yet another question. "Yes. I consider he--him my Si—brother." Kagome said with a nervous laugh. "Please have a seat! My name is Kuroka, Mitsuki. There was an instrument placed on every table and we happened to have gotten this Ocarina. Do you know how to play?"

Kagome smiled and nodded. She loved woodwind instruments and loved to play them. Picking the instrument up and relaxing her shoulders Kagome began to play a random song that popped into her head and it wasn't until she got into playing did she shift into playing something almost recognizable. Haruhi smiled while watching her cousin play, "Zelda's Lullaby" from Legend of Zelda Ocarina of time. She was always a game fanatic and when she liked a piece of music from a game she had to learn it. That was the only way she felt she truly beat a game.

When she was finished, Kagome set down the Ocarina and the Music room exploded into cheers. "That was amazing!" Kaoru said walking over to her. "Yeah, you knocked Hunny out. He fell asleep halfway through the song" Hikaru said pointing over towards a couch were Hunny was sleeping. Kagome blushed and smiled. "Thanks guys." She bowed and the little cat puppet fell from out of her pocket. "Um, Kagome? What is that that fell out of your pocket." Hikaru asked pointing towards the ground.

Kagome picked up the puppet and showed them. "I saw it on the ground on the way to the music room. I thought it was nice looking so I took it." Tamaki walked over to them and froze when he saw what was in her hand. "Get rid of it!" Tamaki cried reaching out for the puppet but Kagome tripped him. "No! Why should I!"

Tamaki snatched the puppet from her hands and told her the story of him going into a room to take an exam and he couldn't understand it. "Tamaki, for the last time, you walked in to the wrong class room." Kyoya said nose deep in to his record book. "This puppet belongs to Nekozawa the president of the Black Magic club." Tamaki walked over to the trash can and almost threw it away when a hand reached out and grabbed him from the crack of a door. "Suoh-san. Were you going to throw away my Beelzenef?" Tamaki screeched and duck behind Mori.

Kagome walked over towards him and held her hand out for him to shake. "Hello. My name is Kagome Higurashi. Pleased to meet you." Nekozawa grabbed her hand and screamed. Everyone in the room jumped in fright and backed away as Nekozawa ran out of the room. "What did I do?" Kagome asked confused.

* * *

It was time for lunch. Kagome was slightly worried because she only brought a with her (she refused to take the lunch made for her and the money to buy lunch). Kagome sat down at a table and opened her bento. "Looks good. Wanna trade?" Kagome turned to see Hikaru and Kaoru sitting down on opposite ends of her. "I don't know. I really like the umeboshi in my bento." She said thoughtfully. "Come on! You'll like it. Try a bite! This is Paella a Spanish dish with lots of seafood and meat in it." Kagome looked at the food warily and took a huge bit of it.

At first Kagome's face was normal but then a blush spread across her cheeks and a radiant glow filled her eyes. People turned to see the newest addition to the host club light up like 50,000 light bulb. Girls squealed and a couple of boys blushed at how cute see looked. Tamaki ran up to the table to huge her when he slipped, his own lunch tray flying out of his hands and landing right on top of Kagome's head and clothes.

Tamaki turned pale as Kagome slowly got up from her seat and walked over to him with a tray in her hands. "Uh, I'm sorry, this wasn't what it looked like. I mean…" Kagome smiled at him wickedly and slapped him in the back with the tray. "Come with me Kagome-san…there's a shower down the hallway." Kyoya said escorting the fuming Kagome down the hall.

The entire time Kaoru couldn't help but noice how cute Kagome was while mad.

* * *

Kagome was halfway done in the shower. 'Maybe I should apologize to Suoh-sempai. I mean, it wasn't his fault he tripped. He's a natural klutz!' Kagome thought. She shut off the water and walked out and it was then that the door opened. Kagome looked around and realized that she didn't have a towel so someone must have been bringing her one. She tried to cover herself with her clothes but the steam had already cleared and in her mad rush she tripped…

And landed, naked, into Mori's Arms.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight. You mean to tell me your a girl too?" Hikaru asked. Kagome was standing in the middle of the Music room rapped in a robe and a deep scarlet blush on her face. "Yeah. I thought the girls uniform was completely tacky and I didn't want everyone to know who I was at the same time." Kyoya was sitting across from Tamaki, who was wearing a smile of victory. "I knew she was girl since yesterday." Tamaki said boisterously. Everyone turned towards Tamaki with a shocked expression on their face.

"There is no way you realized that first Tono!" the twins yelled. Tamaki tisked and grinned at them. "Yes I did. Remember yesterday when I said…"

* * *

"_So adorable! Mother can we keep her?"_

* * *

"Hey! You can't have your own page break sequence for a quote!" Hikaru said pointing at the previous text. "I knew when I hugged her that she was a girl. She is far more… 'gracious' in the chest area then Haruhi is." "So you were feeling me up when we hugged? Your even sicker than I thought." Haruhi muttered darkly sending Tamaki into a fit of tears. "I noticed that you hands were calloused. You have the hands of a warrior which is different than any of the girls her. Even Haruhi's." Kyoya said. Kagome smiled and grinned. "Yeah! Remember I was a martial artist in my youth and then I took up swordsmanship and since I am a Miko I use a bow and arrow. Don't ask no questions about that, I'll fill you guys in later."

The other's nodded and Hunny ran up and hugged her. "Hunny-sempai. You knew she was a girl from the beginning didn't you?" Haurhi asked. "Yup! And so did Takashi and you did too!" when Hunny said his name and mentioned Kagome a small but very noticeable blush formed on his cheeks. "I am so sorry for how you found out about me Mori-sempai." He nodded but stayed turned away from her. "We brought some clothes from are mom's collection as soon as we found out what happened." Kaoru said handing her a small bag. Kagome ran into the change room and out in under a minute.

Kagome frowned when she realized that she was draped in a white frilly summer dress with low flat shoes to go with it. But she had noting else to change into so…when she stepped out everyone turned around and gave her the thumbs up. "You look so cute!" Tamaki, the twins, and Hunny cried hugging her. "I knew it would fit you perfectly! Since your athletic, your toned and proportioned just right so I grabbed it. You can keep it too." Kaoru said. Kagome smiled and bowed. "Thank you so much Kao-chan. It is a pretty dress." Kaoru paused and a blush slowly formed on his cheeks. "No problem."

The bell rang and students poured out of the building. "I'm going to have to wait awhile to make sure no one else spots me." Hunny shot up and grabbed Kagome. "You can come home with me and train! You can go home from there and Chika will get to see you." Kagome nodded and let Hunny drag her off. Mori followed behind quietly. "This was a different day." Kyoya said snapping the record book closed. The others agreed and left.

page break

Later that night Mori climbed into his bed and closed his eyes to go to sleep when the image of a naked Kagome popped into his head. Mori felt the heat of her breath and the pertness of her breast pressed against him. He looked down to see her staring up at him with begging and moist blue eyes…

And then he woke up. Shaking of the thoughts from his head, he pulled off the covers and headed down to the dojo to train, just to see if that would help get the images out of his head.

* * *

OWARI

I know rushed and clumped. My Writing sucks! And my spell check is all bleah! I miss I had a BETA!!!

Oh well I hope ya'll enjoyed and I am a review whore so please, no favorites! Read and review!


	3. Kagome's Day part 1

Here's CHAPPIE 3!!! By the way. I know I said that this fic would take place during volume 6 and 7 but I decided against it. INSTEAD! This fic will take place in no set time. I will be creating new memories and mixing some old events together except that now Kagome is apart of them. Kind of like how Namine' altered Sora's memories.

I am awesome X3

* * *

Chapter 3: Seriously Part 1

Kagome was a nervous wreck. Today was not only going to be the longest day in here life but it didn't even end there.

Tonight was the night she would be announced as the Heir to Sesshomaru's company and knew that Tamaki and Kyoya would be their since they were personally invited by Sesshomaru.

Haruhi was sitting next to her cousin trying to calm her down by brushing her hair which always seemed to work when they were younger. Kagome slowly began to relax when Tamaki ran up to them and grabbed the two of them and ran off to the Club room.

"What the hell is wrong with you tono?" Kagome yelled rubbing her sore wrist. Kagome had caught onto calling Tamaki 'tono' ever since she heard the twins call him that. "We are having an emergency meeting. We are slowly running out of ideas and as Kyoya pointed out; our funds are plummeting slightly because of Hunny's sweets." Kagome looked over to the happy Hunny and the miserable Kyoya who was busy punching numbers into a calculator at a rapid pace.

The twins pulled out a chart of ideas and Kagome frowned at most of the ideas. There was Romeo and Juliet, Taming of the Shrew, Frankenstein, Tarzan, Clash of the Titans, and Eerie Queerie. "No way in hell are we doing any of these. Instead of keeping the clients cramped by such stupid ideas, why not do something different for once?"

The twins looked over at Kagome and said, "Different how?" Kagome muttered, trying to think of something when she clapped her hands together. "Why not have a talent show/bake sale? While people are watching the show they can order food and it would be fun at the same time." Hunny ran up and hugged her. "That's a terrific idea. Of course the club will have to participate but what about Haruhi. She doesn't have any talents." Kyoya said, tossing the bills in the trash.

Kagome tsked at them and they looked at her quizzically. "You may think she is nothing but a clumsy, talent less realist but Haruhi can actually weave using a loom. In fact, she taught me how to do it after she made a rug for my room." "Really? Not many people can actually use a loom these days." Kaoru said. "How could you hide such a wonderful talent from your father!? It's my job to exploit any talents my children may have!" Tamaki yelled hugging her. "YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER SEMPAI!" Haruhi cried trying to push him off of her. "I guess I can fight." Kagome thought out loud. "Mori-sempai, would you mind helping me?" Kagome asked. Mori nodded and Kagome hugged him. "Thank you so much!" Mori blushed and patted her on the head.

With that settled, they began to prepare for the mini festival. They had desserts and different food made by their personal chefs. Kagome and Haruhi also baked some goodies. They had the stage built in 30 minutes flat and had the decorations up in less than an hour.

They had Kagome and Hikaru spread the word in case anyone else decided they wanted to share their talent. Kagome signed up to help a couple of girls perform the Hare Hare Yukai dance from the melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. "You can be Kyon okay!" one of them yelled running off. Kagome nodded and headed towards the black magic club. Pushing the heavy door open, Umehito Nekozawa greeted her. "Welcome to the black Magic club. Will you be joining us or are you here to place a cur—ACK! It's the pure one!"

The other members hissed at her and Kagome laughed uneasily. "I'm not that pure. Sorry about yesterday by the way. It can't be helped if my powers respond on their own sometimes. Shake my hand this time."

Nervous, Nekozawa reached out and grabbed her hand, flinching from the pain he thought would surely come this time; but it never did. "I told you. I'm not as pure as you think I am. I'm actually neutral. Anyway, I am here because the Host club is having a brief talent show and wanted to know if you possibly wanted to participate?" they told her they didn't and she shrugged. "Whatever, then." She said.

As she was closing the door she heard someone say, "Until next time Miko." and froze. How did they know? Heading back to the music room she saw Tamaki and the twins chasing after Haruhi with a maid outfit. Annoyed, Kagome whipped out her giant harisen from her personalized hammer space and cracked them upside the head.

"She's not supposed to be shown as a girl remember?!" she chastised them as Haruhi tried to catch her breath. "And Haruhi, you are really out of shape. You should come over to my house some time so I can," she clapped her hands loudly. "PUMP YOU UP!" there was silence until Haruhi started laughing. Kagome started chuckling and the two of them soon were enveloped into a fit of laughter.

Soon Hunny started laughing and then the other's joined in. "What was so funny?" Tamaki asked when they all finished. "Nothing major, it's a poor people joke." Kagome said. They nodded and continued getting ready.

When the doors opened Haruhi was set up to begin her work on her loom. The room was quiet when Kagome yelled, "Go!"

Haruhi's fingers danced quickly and expertly on the threads. In less than five minutes a definite pattern was appearing. Haruhi was designing the clock tower of the school during night time. The stars in the tapestry seemed to shine and the pure white birds flying towards the setting the sun. The sunset was so real looking that some of the girls could swear that they felt heat coming from the sun on it. When she was done 15 minutes later, the girls burst into applause.

Kagome then pulled out a gavel and started an auction on the masterpiece. "Opening bid starting at 1 million yen!" Kagome yelled. "Do I hear one million, come one girls and gents, this is a once in a lifetime tapestry. There will never be another like it do I here 1,000,000?" "1,000,000!" "I got one million do I here any other bids?" "1,500,000!" "Ah! It opens again! any others!" "5,000,000!" someone shouted from the back. Everyone turned to see Cassnoda holing up an auction paddle.

"Ah we got a big spender. You should be careful D lister, don't want you to go broke from this art piece." He shot Kagome a glare that chilled the room but Kagome just continue to stare at him until he backed down. The other stared in amazement.

No one survived one of Cassnoda's icy glares.

"Any other bidders!" "5,500,000!" once again everyone turned to see Renge standing on top of on of the chairs waving her paddle. Kagome smiled but then a thought hit her. 'Where did the paddles come from?' Kyoya watched on in amazement as the final price of 7,000,000 million yen was called to Renge. He would have started the bid at 500,000. She was gutsy and he liked that. After Kaoru and Hikaru's Magic act, it was time for the Hare Hare Yukai dance.

Kagome was about to go change when one of the girls caught up to her. "Kagome-san! Do you think that you can be Haruhi instead! Morino-san broke her ankle and is in the infirmary." Kagome was about to say no when the girls eyes began to water up. "But where are you going to find another Kyo?" The girl smiled and pulled Hunny and Mori out. "Seriously?"

* * *

She was dead serious.

Tamaki bounced up onto the stage and announced them on and they rushed out. Hunny was Itsuki, Mori was Kyo, Kagome was Haruhi, and then there were the two other girls. The boys and the girls blushed at seeing Kagome dressed in a school girl uniform. The music began to play and that's when Kyoya noticed that she had a mic around her face. She was actually going to sing:

Nazonazo mitai ni chikyuugi wo tokiakashitara  
Minna de doko made mo ikeru ne

Jikan no hate made boooon!

Aru hareta hi no koto  
Mahou ijou no yukai ga  
Kagirinaku furisosogu fukanou janai wa  
Ashita mata au toki warai nagara hamingu  
Ureshisa wo atsumeyou  
Kantan nanda yo konna no  
Oikakete ne tsukamaete mite  
Ooki na yume yume suki deshou?

Iroiro yosou ga dekisou de dekinai mirai  
Sore demo hitotsu dake wakaru yo

Kirakira hikatte atsui kumo no ue wo kazaru  
Hoshitachi ga kibou wo kureru to

Jikan ni norou yo byuuuuun!  
Chi-pu de ku-ru na toshigoro da mon  
Samishigaccha hazukashii yo nante ne iwasete

Te to te wo tsunaidara  
Mukau toko muteki desho  
Kagayaita hitomi ni wa fukanou ga nai no  
Ue dake miteiruto namida mo kawaichau  
"Kawaritai!" Kokoro kara  
Tsuyoku omou hodo tsutawaru  
Hashiridasu yo ushiro no hitomo oide yo  
Dokidoki suru deshou?

Boooon!

Wa-pu de ru-pu na kono omoi wa  
Nani mo kamo wo makikonda souzou de asobou

Aru hareta hi no koto  
Mahou ijou no yukai ga  
Kagirinaku furisosogu fukanou janai wa  
Ashita mata au toki warai nagara hamingu  
Ureshisa wo atsumeyou  
Kantan nanda yo konna no  
Oikakete ne tsukamaete mite  
Ooki na yume yume suki deshou?

When they were done the room exploded into cheers. "You were amazing Gome-chan!" Hunny yelled hugging her. Kagome ran off to change into her Karate gi and walked back onto the stage. "Okay, this lesson is for girls. We all know that it must be hard to be rich, attractive and smart, right?" The girls all agreed. "And there are people in the world who will try to hurt you, kidnap you or worse…try to marry you." The girls cried out in alarm and slight panic and glanced warily at the D listers in the room."

If you ever catch yourself in a tight situation like…Mori come at me from behind." Mori charged at her and wrapped his arms around her waste and hoisted her in the arm. "All you have to do is push your weight forward and toss using the same force likes this!" and Kagome flung Mori to the ground.

The girls applauded and Kagome silenced them. "Also remember, there are many ways to break free from a guy. One of them is to SING. Mori?" Mori charged at her again and Kagome punched him the gut. "Solar plexus," then stepped on his toe, "instep!" then hit him softly in the nose, "nose," and then hit him in the groin.

The guys all hissed at the thought of getting hit in the groin but Kagome warned Mori to wear a cup a head of time. "Now, even though Mori-san is not much of a hand to hand combat kind of Martial artist, he has decided to help me with this demonstration for the guys."

Now, this made them curious. Was there something that boys can do to? "And to answer your unspoken question is no. Boys do not sing. That would make them punks. Instead, I am going to show you boys how to hit properly. First of all." She punched out and some of them noted that she looked sloppy.

"When you punch, do not curl your fist upward. You're just going to break your fingers from the knuckles up. You'd want to punch like this!" and she socked Mori in the jaw. "Secondly, do not put to much force into your punches. High ranked street fighters will be able to identify you as weak, upper class snobs that most of you are that rely on your bodyguards."

Some of the guys interjected but Kagome silenced them. "If you have a problem with it come up here and prove to me then." none of them did. Kagome bowed and the crowd cheered. When Kagome and Mori walked off the stage Kagome placed a cool rag on his cheek. "Just in case it starts to swell; thank you so much for being my partner!" and she walked off. Mori sat down and tried to fight off the blush from his cheek. He was trying not to remember how she felt when he picked her up from behind. Hunny walked over to him and patted him on the head. "Takashi, you like Gome-chan don't you?"

He said nothing, but he did smile slightly.

OWARI

* * *

Look out for part two coming soon!


	4. Kagome's Day part 2

Thank you beautiful reviewers!! I love you all! Here is the awaited part 2! P.s. I totally skipped apart of the hare hare Yukai song simply because I forgot the rest of the words. Sorry!

* * *

Chp. 3: Seriously Part 2

* * *

So the show was a hit.

The money from the auction didn't even pay off the stupid debt that Haruhi owed which pissed Kagome off. Kyoya just smiled and walked away.

As of now, Kagome was getting her hair curled by Ana. "Thank you so much for coming Ana. There was no way in hell I would have been able to do this myself." Ana smiled at her in the mirror and popped her on the head with the brush.

"No cursing Kagome. Be good!" Kagome stuck her tongue out at her and Ana laughed. They were so close to each others age that She began to rely on Ana like and older sister.

Ana was her best friend and that she shall remain. Even when she decides she wants to pursue the modeling career that she wants.

And smiled and continued to curl Kagome's hair. "Think of it! The glamour, the photographers, the boys! You are going to look fabulous." Kagome groaned but smiled well naturedly.

She didn't like the whole lime light idea, but if it was necessary then so be it. Haruhi couldn't make it for the party since her father was sick. Kagome made sure to send some oolong-tea over for Ranka.

Kagome sighed as she began to put on her eye make-up. She wasn't big on make-up but she would put some on for this occasion. Sesshomaru had sent Ana out to get her a dress and Kagome couldn't wait to see it. Deep down inside she had to admit, no matter home tomboyish she claimed to be...

She liked getting glamed up.

It was the people who were attending the ball that was stressing her out.

Looking over the list of guest, she saw that Kyoya and Tamaki were going to be there along with Renge, Nekozawa, the Twins, Mori and Hunny, and a lot of other people that she didn't know personally but was sure that they all had kids that went to her school.

"Let me do your eye make-up, you're drawing the eyeliner around your nose." Ana said giggling.

* * *

"Isn't this exciting? We get to see our darling daughter blossom into a woman!" Tamaki cried dramatically from inside of the limo he and the others were sharing.

The twins and Hunny were excited while Mori and Kyoya seemed to be cool and collected.

"I can't wait to see her dress. The tabloids said that she has a fantastic taste in clothing." Kaoru said.

"Yeah, and teen magazine correspondents from around the world are going to be there." Hikaru said holding up a magazine. "It also says here that Kagome is an accomplished dancer and singer. She released an album I select countries each reaching platinum status."

The others looked at Hikaru with wide eyes.

"Really? A singer?" Hunny said with surprise.

"Also she is an accomplished fighter of various styles including Judo, Tae Kwan do, Capoeira, Wing Chun and others too." Hikaru said looking up at them. The rest of the ride to the ball was silent.

It's a wonder what else they don't know about Kagome.

* * *

Kagome was nervous. All of the guests were in attendance and she had to make her way down a long set of stairs. Stop at the center, Sesshomaru would lead her to the dance floor and then the party would commence.

"Kagome, stop worrying! You're going to make yourself faint." Ana made her stop pacing long enough to adjust the front of her dress. "You're boobs got a little bigger! You make me so jealous!" Kagome blushed and paused when she hard Sesshomaru call for attention

"Ladies and Gentlemen; as you have all been informed, in a few years time I will be stepping down from my position and turning it over to my heir. I would now like to introduce her to our society. Lady Kagome Taisho."

The crowed applauded as the curtain pulled back at the top of the staircase and revealed Kagome. The other's who were whispering amongst each other were chocked on their words.

She was wearing a royal blue strapless dress that clung to her like a second skin but also flowed out and look extremely glamorous. Around the heart shaped top were (and they could guess) sown in diamonds that made the shape of a crescent moon. Around her waist was a diamond chain that was on the other side of the slit that stopped at upper thigh revealing endless legs.

Her hair was curled and pulled to the right of her face revealing sapphire and diamond earrings. Around her neck was a diamond and sapphire crescent moon necklace. Her make up was done so lightly that Hikaru and Kaoru would have assumed she had no one at all except for the clear lip-gloss she wore. She had on two thin silver bracelets and a thing diamond anklet on her left leg, which was shown off by the slit.

All in all: she was stunning.

As she descended down the stairs she spotted the guys and smiled at them. The others smiled feebly back at her. When she made it to Sesshomaru she was confident. She knew she would be able to pull the rest of the ball of with no problem. Sesshomaru nodded his approval at her attire and lead her to the dance floor where they began the first waltz…

* * *

The dance went on for nearly 2 hours now and no one seemed ready to go home. Kagome was half past dead as she took more photos for magazines and brief interviews. She danced with a few news correspondents and even cracked jokes with some of the frustrated cameramen who couldn't enjoy the festivities. Kagome felt bad so she had their anchors give them an hour break and she danced with each of them.

She also received nothing but praise for her dress design and hair. When she got to the bottom people were able to see that her hair was held back by sapphire and diamond hair pins.

She was literally the belle of the ball.

Kagome smiled as Hunny pulled her over to mert his dad. "Haninozuka-sama." Kagome said bowing to him. Said man looked downa t Kagome and smiled. "Little Kagome, you look radiant. Who would have believe you would go from beating up the boys from my dojo to a beautiful flower." He hugged her and as he pulled away he said, "You're father would be so proud of you right now. I know it." Kagome looked at him with tears in her eyes and nodded.

Dinner was served and afterwards presents were given to her. She received many checks and little resort tokens and Kagome excepted them all with a smile. She was going to use that money to help Ana achieve her goal at beign a model. Then the dancing continued.

"Kagome!" she turned to see Tamaki walking up to her.

"Tono-sama." Kagome whispered as he skidded to a halt infront of her. "May I have this waltz?" he asked extending his hand to her. Kagome blushed and nodded taking his hand in hers.

The two of them waltz and Kagome couldn't help but laugh. He was surprisingly graceful in his steps compared to the clumsiness in school. The song got faster and Tamaki smirked and sent her twiriling into Kaoru's arms. The two of them danced and then she was passed to Hunny, then Hikaru, Mori, and finally Kyoya. Kagome was laughing as the dance ended and they bowed respectivly to each other.

Kagome looked over towards where to speakers were and saw Ana hooking her ipod to the main speakers and smirked. The musicians where getting ready to start another song when a song blasted from the speakers. Kagome cheered bringing the attention to her as she stepped into middle of the dance floor Ana walking up to her. The other's were trying to figure out what Kagome was doing.

Kagome smiled at Ana a whispered, "Calabria? Really? Do you remember the dnace steps?" Kagome asked while taking off her shoes and pulling out her hair clips, handing them to Tamaki who gave her a qestioning stare. Ana nodded just as the song restarted:

**Easy now no need fi (to) go down,**

**easy now no need fi go down,**

**rock that run that, this wheh (where) we from**

**(repeat 2x)**

Everyone started clapping in tune to the song as it started to get heated up.

**Whoop Whoop**

**When you run come around,**

**Cau' (cuz) now yuh (you're) de(the_ talk ah (of) de town yea**

**(repeat 4x)**

Spins and twirls started and head rolls.

**Easy now no need fi go down**

**Just wuk(work) it gently and nuh (don't) bruk (break) up no bone,**

**Cool end-it-ly, you have a style of your own,**

**Me never kno seh (that) yuh (you) masta (master) de saxophone**

Kagome and Ana were in complete sync when they both did a split and twirled on the floor and popped up all in the same beat, then Kagome and Ana grabbed each other's hands and started to Salsa.

**cau' u sound like the talk of the town yea,**

**an' (and) mi (I'm) lucky when yuh run come around yea,**

**make me wobbly, make me whole body bubble,**

**an' mi (I) know seh yuh trouble, when yuh ready fi (for) de double,**

Ana twirled Kagome around then tossed her in the air while spinning. The crowed gasped as Kagome landed on her feet right in front of Mori, smiled and continue dancing.

**an' yuh hit dat (that),**

**note inna de mickle (note in the middle)**

**play with it a lickle (little),**

**why yuh soun' a tickle (why(do)you sound tickled(as in laughing hard))**

**im tellin' you to, hit that**

**note inna de mickle**

**stay with it a lickle,**

**why yuh soun' a tickle**

**im feelin' dem (them)**

**(whoop whoop)**

Ana then twirled and Kagome came behind her and they started to grind together to the music all the while spinning around each other faster and faster as they continued to grind on each other. Then they broke apart and did some kind of back twirl when Kagome linked her arms together with Ana and tossed Kagome all the while, Kagome did a perfect back flip and did some exotic head spin while moving her legs in a slow motion.

Behind him, Mori could here some correspondent saying something about her doing the Slow Whine.

What was the slow whine?

**easy now no need fi go down,**

**easy now no need fi go down,**

**wuk it gently and nuh bruk up no bone**

Kagome then her separate routine which were several advanced Latin moves that Kyoya noted instantly.

**Whoop Whoop**

**When you run come around,**

**Cau' now yuh de talk ah de town yea**

**(repeat 4x)**

Afterwards Ana pulled Hunny from the crowed and started dancing with him. Hunny didn't know what to do, he didn't really dance to this kind of music but Kagome came up towards him and started attacking him with several kicks and punches. Hunny easily caught the rhythm and Ana gracefully danced in the center of the attacks making it look like a three way fight.

**Best shown overall, shiny and tall,**

**One touch make a gal climb ova (over) de wall**

**Brass hat, hotta (hotter) than fireball**

**Whoop Whoop!**

Then Kagome did three back flips, not even once revealing her underwear (much to the disappointment of many photographers and launched at Hunny again with a barrage of punches. Ana was timing Kagome's attack so that when Kagome started attacking Hunny she flipped over Kagome and kept dancing by herself.

**Yuh nuh (You're not) small, yuh nuh lickle at all**

**Dat touch, just deh pon mi (my) mind yea**

**De good feelin de pon rewind yea**

**make me wobbly, make me whole body bubble,**

**an' mi know seh yuh trouble, when yuh ready fi de double,**

Hunny was having fun. He remembered the many days he and Kagome trained together when they were younger. One never beat the other.

They weren't even trying to beat each other; they just loved to spar.

**an' yuh hit dat,**

**note inna de mickle**

**play with it a lickle,**

**why yuh soun' a tickle**

**im tellin' you to, hit that**

**note inna de mickle**

**stay with it a lickle,**

**why yuh soun' a tickle**

**im feelin' dem**

The others gasped when Hunny grabbed Kagome's hand and spun her to him and then away from him at such a tremendously fast pace that one would have thought that he threw her.

Kagome spun close to Ana just as she was about to launch an attack at her. Kagome easily spun her upper torso in a wide arch to avoid the hit and started dancing with Ana again. Kagome looked at her and Ana nodded.

**Wuk it gently and nuh bruk up no bone**

Kagome ran at Hunny who cupped his hands and readied himself. Kagome jumped into his hands and he tossed her up with all his strength.

**easy now no need fi go down,**

**easy now no need fi go down,**

**rock that run that, this wheh we from**

**(repeat 2x)**

Kagome did five full summersaults before Ana caught her in mid air and the two of them landed gracefully.

**Whoop Whoop**

**When you run come around,**

**Cau' now yuh de talk ah de town yea**

**(repeat 8x)**

Hunny moved back to the crowed as Ana and Kagome did some jazzy routine towards the end of the song as the song rapped up.

**Whooop Whooop!!!**

"Whoop, Whoop!!!" the two of them yelled together. The crowed burst into applause and others cheered loudly. Some of the students looked both surprised and envious. They never would have done something like that. It was improper but no one else seemed to have any problem with her performance.

Did people fear the Taisho's that much? Even over the Ootori.

Okay, yeah. What else did they not know about Kagome? Is she some sort of amazing girl that could do everything? Was she clichéd? She was full of surprises.

Kagome put back on her silver high heels and walked over to where they where watching her. "Did you guys see that? Hunny was amazing!" she cried hugging Hunny. Hunny blushed brightly.

Kagome was squeezing him into her bust.

The other's had to agree that all of them did great. "That was spectacular!" Kagome turned to see a tall man with sandy hair walk over to her. "Hello dear. I am Tamaki's father. You may call me Suoh-papa." He said grabbing her hands and then looking up to the sky with a bright smile on his face. Kagome blushed. "Thank you Suoh-san." Next thing you know Kagome was being attacked by a mob of boys and parents. "Please marry my son! You would make a fabulous bride!" and other things like that.

Kagome and the gang rushed out of the room and upstairs were the guards blocked off both sides of the stair well. Ana tossed a mic at Kagome and she cleared her throat. "Thank you all for coming out tonight! I hope to see you more in the future." And the others ran up the stairs. "Well I would like to thank you all for coming. While the clean up crew is taking down the stuff you guys can leave."

The other's nodded and followed her down the hallway.

There were many paintings on the wall but none of Kagome or her family. "If you are wondering why there are no paintings of me anywhere then please be aware that this is mansion 4 which is where guest stay if they are trying to escape their hectic lives. No one really lives here except the maids that keep the place in order. 14 rooms in total, indoor pool, gym and golf course. 12 bathrooms, huge kitchen and ball room. That's about it."

"So why would people come her instead of going to a resort?" Kyoya and the twins asked at the same time. The accommodations where simple and nothing spectacular.

Kagome smirked and lead them into a room. "Why is it so dark here?" Kagome shushed the twins and opened the balcony doors and they immediately understood why.

Out side was a extremely large garden with many koi ponds and towards the back of the garden their was a large hot spring. Fireflies and many soft voiced birds where seen and the full moon was out and could be seen vibrantly. There was tress of all kinds and sizes and many gazebos that faced either the medium waterfall towards the wooded area of the garden or near the koi ponds.

"They come here because it is close and it is extremely peaceful. All of this was here before we even bought this land including the bridges and gazebos. I tend to the garden once every week. Other than that there isn't much for me to do to it."

Kyoya was impressed. The garden did give of a relaxing feel to it.

"So anyone spending the night here?" they looked at each other and shrugged. "Great!" Tamaki cried claming the room they were in immediately. "Why does he get to have the room with the view?" Hikaru grumbled angrily. "It's okay. You guys can have the view of the waterfall." Kagome said walking out the door then stopping in the hallway. "Which room was that?"

* * *

Kagome had to explain to them that she didn't know the rooms down to a tee since she only came to tend the garden and not really get the rooms down pact so they went from door to door until they found rooms that they each liked.

Kagome was exhausted. She decided to help the clean up crew some and did half of the dinner dishes until she got really tired and the maids had to forcibly throw her out of the kitchen and demand her to get some rest.

Kagome hobbled up the stairs and called for a maid to bring her a change of clothes which were brought to her immediately. She then walked into a room, found it empty and took of her shoes and jewelry then walked into the bathroom stripped off the dress and into the shower.

* * *

Kyoya was woken up by Tamaki in the middle of his sleep to play scrabble with him and the twins since Hunny was sleeping. Kyoya hissed at them but like before, they dragged him out of bed (after convincing themselves that he was awake) and he grumbled. Each time it was his turn to spell a word it was always something…

Violent.

Such as: Mass, Genocide, Knife, Fire, Kill, Murder, eradicate, eliminate, destroy, explode.

They finally let him go back to bed simply because he was not only cheating (how could he spell genocide with 7 tiles?) but because they were getting scared.

Kyoya crept into his room and into the bed.

* * *

Kagome finished drying her hair and walked out into the room. Her mid thigh, button up night shirt was opened at the second button and silky. Yawning, Kagome climbed into the bed and started falling asleep when she felt someone staring at her.

She turned over and was greeted by a pair of dark grayish-brown eyes. "I'm in the wrong room aren't I?" Kagome asked softly. Kyoya only nodded and looked her over quickly. Her shirt was open enough that you could she the lace of her pink bra and a nice amount of cleavage.

Kagome blushed as she realized that Kyoya slept with no shirt on (well he is a guy but still!) and could see his lean and slightly muscular body.

His skin seemed to glow in the moonlight and his eyes flashed in slight amusement. "See something you like Higurashi?" Kagome felt her self nodding and caught herself much to his extreme pleasure. "Do you know?" Kyoya quickly pinned her down hovering over her.

Kagome was blushing intensely and felt herself get warmer and warmer when Kyoya leaned down and only breathed on her, his lips hovering over her neck and lips causing delightful shivers all over her body. Kyoya said nothing as he traced her figure with his hands. Kagome was breathing slightly heavier. She was in a daze. When he started tracing her body with his hands she shuttered in pleasure.

Not one to be selfish Kagome reached up and stroked his face. He groaned and pressed himself closer to her body. Kagome could feel his… 'Oh my god!' her eyes widened as she felt warmth pool into her stomach. Finally after what seemed like an eternity

He kissed her.

When he pulled back Kagome was beyond flushed. Kyoya smirked at her. "What has got into you." She heard herself whisper. "Nothing. I always wanted to do that." He smiled again and rose from above her. "Good night Kagome." She nodded dumbly and walked out of his room. "Kagome?" Kagome looked over at him. "We should do this again sometime." And she left.

Kyoya smirked. This was different from when he was with Haruhi, he was just trying to teach her a lesson.

This? This however was serious.

* * *

Kagome was blushing tremendously. That was so different. Kagome could tell that Kyoya wasn't quite himself, thanks to the warnings from the twins about the famous shadow king, but or some reason…

It felt like her was doing with a purpose and Kagome knew that he didn't do anything if there was no gain from it.

Kagome was halfway down the hallway when the power flickered. Kagome felt her body tense up. Then a loud crash of thunder and a flash of lighting caused the power to go out completely. Kagome squealed and flew into the nearest room and into the closet.

Mori was busy doing push ups when the lamp on his desk cut off. Next thing you know his door was flung open and closed and his closet door was slammed shut. "Mitsukuni?" Mori whispered getting up. When he reached the door and yanked it opened he was greeted by a pair of fearful blue eyes. "Ah, Mori-kun! Top of the evening to you." Mori looked at her with a questioning glance. "I wanted to make sure there was no burglars in the house so I checked the closet.

The look he gave her made her understand quickly that he wasn't buying it.

Kagome sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just that I was in the hall and the lighting and stuff creeps me out. It's not that I have astraphobia or anything like that it's just that I hate when a storm cuts the power of and then starts thundering and stuff like that. It's scary."

"Kagome-san, That's still astraphobia." He told her gently.

"Is it?" he nodded.

"Oh, well that's it then. Good---"she was cut off by a bolt of lightning flashing and then a loud crash of lighting. Kagome flew from the closet and into his arms in .234 seconds flat. Mori, who was expecting that to happen, caught her with ease. "Can we keep this a secret between the two of us please? Not even my Aniki know about this and I don't want him to worry." She mumbled into his chest. Mori then sat down in the closet still holding her in his arms. "You don't have to stay with me Mori-kun." Mori nodded. "I don't mind. You shouldn't do things like this alone." Kagome sighed and snuggled close to him.

She still was exhausted. Mori cursed in his mind because he didn't have an I-pod or something so she could block out the sound of the storm. He looked down to see that she was fast asleep. Smiling, Mori pushed some hair out of her face and climbed out of the closet.

He laid her on the bed and realized that she had a death grip on his hand. He sat on the floor next to her and leaned against the bed falling asleep with her hand in his.

* * *

Owari.

Hope you guys like this new chapter!


	5. Having Trouble

I know you guys want to kill me know but I couldn't help it. I was in the hospital with swine flu, and I couldn't update my stories because they only gave me an hour on the computer and that was only enough time to read other peoples updates and go on hex. Forgive me!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 5: All in a days work

Kagome to say the least…was feeling awkward.

And it all started when Hikaru suggested she attend Ouran as a girl.

* * *

_"You know, I always wondered how you managed to be present as both a female and a male with the same name." Tamaki asked her as they all sat at the table eating breakfast._

_When Kagome awoke from the previous night, she found herself curled up against Mori's body, her arms around his neck and head pressed firmly against his chest._

_His manly chest…_

_His toned chest…_

_Kagome crawled out of his arms, out of his room and down stairs to make everyone breakfast, not knowing that he was awake the whole time._

_When everyone sat at the table, Kagome sat at the head of the table, then there was Kyoya to her right and Haruhi to her left, Tamaki next to Kyoya (much to his disappointment), Then Kaoru. Next to Haruhi was Hunny, then Mori and then Hikaru._

_While Kagome was a nervous wreak being close to Kyoya, he didn't seem to care. "Senpai, you mean you never noticed that Kagome uses her biological last name at the school?" Haruhi asked while biting into her omelets. "Yup, I only use Taisho when handling business." "Then you should visit then…as an honorary student or something." Hikaru said._

_The table was quiet…and then Tamaki shouted, "GREAT IDEA!!! Kagome, for the next week, you are to attend Ouran as a girl!" Kagome sputtered and glared at Hikaru. "Why does Haruhi get to be a boy but I have to wear that hideous yellow thing."_

_Kyoya grinned into his orange juice before replying, "That's simply because nobody knows that Haruhi is a girl. Everyone knows that Kagome Taisho exists, and that Kagome Higurashi exists. There are no other forms of Haruhi. We should be getting a slight influx of money coming in if you do." Kyoya said, whipping out his black book. "Yay! Gome-chan will really be Gome-chan!" Hunny cried hugging her._

_"Haruhi, are these really you friends?" Haruhi nodded sadly and finished her breakfast._

* * *

And so here she was, in the ugliest dress she ever had to put on. As the driver pulled up in Sesshomaru's Rolls-Royce Phantom Drophead Coupé (my dream car…) people who where gathered in the gardens began to gather at the gates to see who came out of the car.

"This is the one and only time I hope to come to this school as a girl." She whispered as she opened the door and hear refined screaming from her fans.

* * *

Always prepared for the worst Kyoya had Security meet Kagome by the gates incase things got out of hand. Even though Ouran was a classy and basically charted by status (and money) there were many "new money" people there and they did not know how to act.

"Welcome Miss Kagome!" many of the girls bowed to her as she came down the hallways of Ouran. Kagome turned and saw Kyoya standing there and gave him the iciest smile possibly.

And even though he won't admit to it, he could swear the room got at least 65 degrees cooler.

Entering the doors of the host club, Kagome was seated at the best table.

Today's theme was Dance.

Kagome smiled sweetly to all the girls (and guys) that crowded around her like roaches on a piece of chicken. These were the insanely rich people of society and their uppity attitudes where going to make her gorge her eyes out. Hunny came running over to Kagome and started to dance a little Irish jig in a leprechaun outfit.

It was so cute.

Kagome cheered. Tamaki came over to her dressed as a male ballerina, Mori was dressed up in a suit and tap dancing shoes, the Twins were Jazz dancers, Kyoya was a dressed as a ballroom dancer and so was Haruhi.

"You guys are so funny." She whispered to Haruhi, the two of them sharing a secret laugh.

"So Kagome, I meant to ask you this. This morning, I went by your room to see if you needed anything but you weren't in there. So what happened?" Haruhi asked, whispering in her ear.

Kagome's face slowly turned red and she excused herself for the rest of the Host time.

* * *

While the club was busy with physical examinations, Kagome decided to head down the Black Magic club. Knocking on the door, Kagome waited patiently for someone to open the door for her. The door slowly creaked open and Kagome smiled brightly at the person that opened the door.

"Nekozawa-sempai!" Kagome relished in the dark aura that surrounded the boy. Even though under the dark clothing and aura, he was still a pure boy, he just had a creepy aura. Kagome grinned and took his offered hand as he led her inside of the room. "I thought I'd bring you this ancient scrool from my shrine, it's about the evil priestess Tsubaki."

Nekozawa clapped his hands in glee and took the scroll from her. "I must thank you for the genorus gift. In return, I will give you three free curse grants. Anytime you want to curse somebody, come see me." Kagome nodded and left the room.

In less then a minute she was surrounded by dozens of Ouran boys. "Um, could someone show me where I can get something to eat?"

* * *

Kagome wanted nothing more than for someone to hand her a sword and let her commit seppuku. As soon as she got into the lunch room, more boys rushed her to a seat, and started shoving plate, after plate of food in her face.

Seeing the distressed look on her face, Haruhi walked over to her and offered to share her bento. Kagome beamed at her and instantly started eating, ignoring the other guys completely. "So Haruhi-kun, what class do you have next?" she asked. "Well, I have an open period, which is when I am supposed to be in the club."

"Well, not this time, I want you to take me to the Kendo club."

Haruhi nodded and helped her out of her seat and led her out of the cafeteria.

Or would you call it that in Ouran?

* * *

Mori was working off his morning frustration.

Kagome was here dressed as a girl and for some reason, it made him agitated.

When she was dressed as a boy she could talk freely and joke around but as a girl, and her social standing by name, she had to be at her best at all times.

And it made him feel distant from her. He liked the way she ways as a boy.

The shoji doors opened and he saw his team, Mitsukuni , Haruhi and Kagome enter the room.

Kagome looked at him and smiled sweetly causing his grip on his shinai to slip.

"Is it okay if I spar with you Mori-Sempai?" Kagome asked.

The men on the team protested but Hunny gave her the armor and a shinai and she suited up.

When she was finished she stood and bowed to Mori before getting into a proper stance.

The room was silent as they waited on Hunny's call.

Kagome took a breath as the call was called and struck with a mighty, "Kiai!" striking Mori on the while his connected with her side.

Hunny awarded the point to Kagome.

The second round went to Mori and the third was never finished since the time limit ended. "Hiki-wake." Kagome muttered with a frustrated sigh.

Kagome took of her facemask and smiled.

Mori did the same but his look was slightly grim.

"Come on Kagome, you're late. It's time to go." Kagome turned to see her Ana standing there her hands holding up a suit, meaning that she had a meeting to go to.

After Kagome told Haruhi goodbye and hugged Hunny she waved and shut the shoji doors.

* * *

Later that night Mori stood in the middle of the dojo with a thoughtful look on his face.

'She wasn't going all out.'

* * *

"No matter how hard I train, even with Sesshomaru, he still has a stronger arm then me." Kagome said wrapping her wrist. "He was holding out on me too. Damn him." Kagome said holding back a sob but let the angry tears roll down her face.

* * *

"_Taka-chin! I have gotten better haven't I" Kagome said after helping Mori off the floor. _

"_Kagome-chan! Most you be so boyish! I do wish you would wear pretty dresses and play with ponies." She heard her father whimper with both pride and sadness._

"_If Taka-chin beats me at a match, I'll never practice again!"_

* * *

Mori sighed. From that day on, he never tried to beat her. He didn't want her to stop practicing he actually enjoyed their sessions together.

Walking back to his room, Mori saw a picture of him, Kagome and Mitsukuni at the last All around Nation tournament she attended.

Holding up her gold medals and a silver one, Kagome beamed happily at the camera.

That day, he beat Kagome at Kendo, and just as she swore, she never took it up again.

Then her father past away and she didn't do any kind of martial arts.

Then they moved away and up until a few weeks ago, he never thought he would see her again.

A small smile graced his lips as he turned the light off and lay down on his bed.

All he knew was that she was practicing again and he had his partner back.

* * *

Kagome was sitting at the table eating dinner alone. Sesshomaru was called off to a meeting so she decided to visit the hospital.

Changing into a black Chanel dress with a small glittering silver belt, Kagome pulled her hair into a low ponytail and threw it over her left shoulder. Grabbing her high heeled Chanel boots Kagome slid them on and grabbed her purse.

"Going to see the children?" Kagome turned to see Jaken gazing at her in his normal form. "Yeah. If he calls, tell him I'm gone." Jaken nodded and watched her slide out the door.

The walk to the hospital was long but it was better then taking a car, plus it made her blend in a bit.

Entering the hospital the staff saw her and smiled. "There waiting for you in the cafeteria." One of the nurses said.

Kagome smiled, and nodded. Hopping into the elevator, Kagome pressed the close door button and started counting.

The doors of the elevator opened and she stepped out.

"3…2…1."

"KAGOME!!!!!"

She was instantly tackled by dozens of children all dying and vying for her attention. "Hey everyone. I'm sorry that I couldn't make it to the slumber party. I had one of my own."

Everyone nodded and started giving her cards. "Happy early birthday! We made you cake too!" one of the girls said as an elderly nurse came in and set the cake in front of her.

Kagome felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Do you like it nee-san?"

* * *

"_Do you like it nee-san!? We made it all by ourselves, except okaa-san had to put it in the oven for us, and we ate a lot of the batter."_

_In front of Kagome was a medium sized up cake. Chocolate frosting with a number 6 candle on top. _

"_Of course I…_

_

* * *

_

" I love it." She cut the cake for them and they cheered. When she got home she had to call Souta.

After she got them cleaned up and back In order, Kagome read them some stories and sent them off to bed.

After she finished collecting her birthday cards, Kagome headed to the burn victim unit and went to see a little girl she absolutely adored.

Her name was Sayoko. She was only six years old but she was smart for her age. Kagome knew her because her mother was a constant visit to the shrine when she was still living there. Her family died from a fire caused by her mother who was smoking and fell a sleep.

Kagome had her moved to where she was staying so she could keep an eye on her. Sayoko's body was covered with burns when she met her but over time, Kagome began to slowly heal her, much to the doctors surprise at how fast she was healing.

Sayoko would wake up and talk to her sometimes but other times she was resting.

She wanted to adopt her as soon as she got better, and much to her surprise, Sayoko wanted her to adopt her too. She even started calling her Okaa, to her delight. "Okaa! You came!" she said glee apparent in her eyes and face.

"Hai, why wouldn't I?" Said ruffling her hair.

Kagome listened to Sayoko who talked about all of the things she did that day and Kagome listened with utmost attention.

"Time for your rub." Sayoko nodded and tuned over.

Kagome had been rubbing an ancient healing mixture Kaede taught her in the past.

"Done. Mommy will see you tomorrow okay?" Sayoko nodded and drifted off to sleep.

Kagome left the room and crashed into someone's chest.

"Kagome?"

Kagome looked up and saw Kyoya looking down at her.

"Since when did I allow you to call me Kagome?"

"Since you don't like suffixes."

Kagome nodded and let that one slide. "What are you doing here?" she asked

"My father owns this hospital. I had to come here for a meeting with my father and brothers."

Kagome nodded.

"So, about last night…" Kyoya started.

"I would like to finish…"

Kagome eeped as Kyoya pulled her into the elevator and pressed the emergency stop.

"W-w-wait! No!" Kagome moaned as he started kissing on her neck, her weak spot.

Kagome unconsciously wrapped a leg around his wait and pulled him closer.

Kyoya pulled her in for a kiss and Kagome could feel her heart stop.

"No, Kyoya, wait. Stop, this isn't right, not in a hospital." She struggled to say.

Kagome looked up in his eyes and saw the darkness that swirled in them then vanished completely.

"You're right." And she smiled at her. Kagome's face flushed in embarrassment as she untangled herself from him.

How does he go from shadow king sex god to that in .2 seconds flat?

Like nothing just happened?

Kagome sighed as she fixed her clothing and walked out of the elevator quickly to leave him behind.

Kyoya grinned and watched her run off.

There was only so much running she could do before she had nowhere else to go.

Besides, she was going to be seeing a lot more of him.

"I know your secret Kagome higurashi." He whispered as he too stepped out of the hospital doors and into his car.

* * *

_Ring, Ring, Rin *click*_

"Hello?"

"Hi Souta…"

* * *

how did i do?


	6. Trouble Sleeping

Hey you guys! I have decided to update this as soon as possible so you guys can stay interested. Sorry for the long delay but college is a pain in the arse. A lot of people are wondering what Kyo-chan knows about kagome, not telling!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 6: Trouble Sleeping

Kagome could not sleep. When she got home, the first thing she did was call Souta who was so excited to talk to her. They were coming for a visit in three days and she could not wait to see them. However, right now, she needed to get some sleep.

She flipped over and turned on her iPod stereo and started flipping through all the songs on it until she landed on a particular song.

_It's late and I'm feeling so tired  
Having trouble sleeping.  
This constant compromise  
Between thinking and breathing._

She didn't feel right about her feelings for Mori.

_Could it be I'm suffering  
Because I'm never give in?  
Won't say that I'm falling in love  
Tell me I don't seem myself  
Couldn't I blame something else?_

She did love him, always had. But Kyoya, he was making things complicated.

_Just don't say I'm falling in love_

There was something about him. He was evoking feelings in her that she wished she never feel._  
_  
_Some kind of therapy  
Is all I need  
Please believe me  
Some instant remedy  
That can cure me completely_

Plus, he was damned sexy._  
_  
_Could it be that I'm suffering  
Because I'll never give in?  
Won't say that I'm falling in love  
Tell me I don't seem myself  
Couldn't I blame something else?  
_

But Mori, sweet Mori. He didn't know it, but ever touch sent her to oblivion.

_Just don't say I'm falling in love  
'cause I've been there before and it's not enough  
So nobody say it_

What was she going to do? She was unsure of her feelings._  
_  
_Don't even say it  
I ve got my eyes shut  
Won't look, oh  
No, I'm not in love_

What was she going to say?

_Could it be I'm suffering  
Because I'll never give in?  
I'm falling love  
Tell me I don't seem myself good enough for something else_

She really didn't want to end up like Inuyasha.

_Just don't say I'm falling in love  
Falling in love  
Just don't say I'm falling in love  
Oh, yeah  
Falling love ooh  
_

Although there is a major sense of irony in her problem.

_Oh, oh, don't say that I'm falling in love, don't say that, oh  
Just don't say that I'm falling in love, yeah  
Just don't say that I'm falling in love_

How could she be with one of them when they both completed her in some way._  
_

_Don't say but in the answer  
'Cause I'll never give in  
Oh  
Falling in love  
Yeah  
Oh_

When the song ended Kagome felt her head throb. What was she going to do about Mori and Kyoya? She felt an immediate attraction to Kyoya, but she always loved Mori, ever since they were kids.

She didn't want to hurt one of them.

* * *

"Good grief, you look like hell."

"Why thank you Hikaru, I am sure that's what everyone likes to hear first thing in the morning, now, could you be a dear, big brother is trying to enjoy a nice hot cup of coffee." Kagome said while emptying 15 packs of sugar into her cup. Kaoru shook his head, and hugged Kagome from behind.

"Rough night?"

"You have no idea." Kagome said and took a loud sip causing girls to squeal at her lack of manners. "I am so glad that I am not dressed as a girl today, I seriously thought I was going to kill myself. That is the last time I ever listen to Hikaru." She said with a frown.

Haruhi entered the classroom next and greeted them getting a 'Hn' from Kagome. "What does that mean anyway?" Hikaru asked Kagome who just 'Hned' in response.

"A character from her favorite manga says that a lot." Haruhi said, handing Kagome a bento.

The teacher walked in and as soon as he opened his mouth to begin the English lecture Kagome's head hit the desk and she began snoring her heart out.

* * *

"She fell asleep in class? Why do you find this funny?" Tamaki asked the twins curiously. They came in to host club in tears and would not stop laughing. "Every time the Sensei talked Kagome would snore really loud, so we had a very quiet class the entire day because when he tried to wake her up she nearly snapped his wrist off." Haruhi told him chuckling.

This caused the twins, who were recuperating, to explode into new fits of laughter. Kagome was currently on Mori's back sleeping contently. "She looks so peaceful when she's sleeping." Hunny said wrapping a blanket around her shoulders. "But he has terrific reflexes so please don't try and wake him up." Kyoya whispered to the clients before letting them in. "Oh! Kyo-kun, Kagome is a very grumpy person when awoken by force. So be very quiet. Loud noises will cause utter destruction!" Hunny cried happily before running off to get some cake.

Kyoya jotted that information down but didn't take it to heart. How violent could she be?

The host club continued their duties as Kagome slept.

They tried to be as quiet as possible until a loud shrill voice called her name. "I demand to be served. This lazy bishonen needs to wake up. I paid good money to sit with him not to watch him sleep." The girl cried furiously. The girl walked over to where she was laying and before Mori could stop her, a hand shot out and pushed the girl out of the way.

Surprised the girl blinked and saw Hunny standing in front of her. "Don't wake him. He is very grumpy and doesn't like to waken up." and went back to his customers.

The girl stood there for a minute before calling her boyfriend. "Hiroshi, the host club stole my money, all because he wouldn't wake up!" and started crying. Hikaru and Kaoru rolled their eyes at the girl. Nothing she said made sense anyway.

A gruff looking boy stomped over to where Kagome laid and shook her. "Get up, my girl wants some service."

Kagome's eyes shot open and snapped the boys wrists.

"So, you want to make me up. I'll give your girl some service alright."

And threw the unsuspecting man out of the club door, into the hall way, and watched him roll down the hall.

She turned her unfocused eyes onto the girl that was shivering.

She grinned and grabbed her hand causing the girl to shriek in surprise.

"Are you afraid of me?"

The girl nodded.

Kagome leaned closer to the girl and blew warm air on her neck and ear causing the girl to shiver even more.

"Good."

Raising a hand to attack her, Mori swiftly picked her up and pressed a pressure point on her neck causing her to black out again.

"I would like to apologize for my friend there."

"No…that is alright…I would l-l-like to request him, tomorrow." And she ran out. Other girls ran up to Kyoya and put in request to see Kagome.

"Ladies, our Hyde type is filled already. You are going to have to wait until next month." Some girls sighed in disappointment but wrote there appointment times for the following month.

"The Hyde type?" Haruhi asked.

"Like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. He has the good side, but there is also a dark side hidden underneath him." Kyoya said simply. "Even though he now has a type, I am going to have to raise your quota."

"WHY?!?!?" Haruhi cried in anguish

"Pending Lawsuit."

* * *

"Ah! Kagome-chan I swear you must be a saint. You know exactly what spot to hit!" Kagome smiled at the elderly man she was giving a back massage to.

Once again, she was at the hospital. Today was the day that she had to fill out the papers in order to fully adopt Sayoko.

"Okaa!" Sayoko came barreling towards her and Kagome hugged her tightly. "Hello Yoko-chan! How do you feel today?"

"Great! Dr. Ishikawa wants to talk to you." She said pointing at the flustered doctor who had another man standing next to him.

Kagome smiled warmly at the doctor who looked abashed. "Hello doctor. Is there something the matter?"

"Actually, yes, there is. I am Ryuga Takemori, Hotaru Kunikida's lawyer. Sayoko's Uncle is here to pick her up. There was a will written and it read: If anything should happen to both my wife or myself, I leave the care of my daughter to my Brother Hotaru, money will be left in order to fully care for Sayoko's needs. Should Hotaru not claim Sayoko by the 12th of November, Full custody will be extended to the Higurashis'." the man next to the doctor said.

Kagome felt the world around her crumble.

"NO! Okaa-chan! I do not want to go with him, I want to stay with you, I don't want to go with him! I want to stay! Don't make me go."

Kagome felt her eyes water and hugged Sayoko to her chest. "Where was he when she nearly died in the hospital? The surgeries and the struggle she has been going through while recovering? He is only here for money! I WILL NOT LET HIM TAKE HER AWAY!" Kagome hissed at the Lawyer who took 10 steps backwards.

"I knew this action was wise. Take her." Two strong men came out of nowhere and grabbed both Kagome and Sayoko.

"MOMMY!" Sayoko screamed. Kagome felt her heart shatter as she flipped the guard over her shoulder and took off running after the other guy.

"Sayoko!" Kagome yelled reaching for her.

The man turned swiftly and delievered a swift kick to the ribs. Kagome gasped as she felt her rib break.

Holding back her pain, she took a punch to the fast before dodging another kick and punching him in the gut.

He grunted in pain before sending her back into a wall by a swift kick.

"Dear Heart, all though I would like to continue this endless fight, with three broken ribs and a fractured jaw, I think I should take my leave."

"MOMMY!"

"Sayoko." Kagome cried reaching for her before blacking out.

* * *

The next day, Kagome was not in the mood to play around with the host club.

The girls that requested her were not disappointed and counted this as his Hyde mode.

She didn't give a flying fuck what they thought.

"Higurashi-sama! Here is a bento for you."

"Leave me the fuck alone." Kagome said not taking her eyes away from what ever she was looking at.

Kagome was sitting in the window ledge looking out the window. It was raining and Kagome didn't want to be in the same room as these happy gits.

She just wanted Sayoko back.

And she would get that fucker that took her from her.

The girls felt the air around Kagome grow cold and actually backed away from her.

Kagome left and headed to the Dojo.

She needed to get the anger out in order focus but she couldn't.

Entering the room, Kagome saw Mori preparing to leave when she picked two bokken's off the wall and tossed him one.

With out even giving him a chance to prepare, Kagome attacked him.

Mori, who understood what was going on immediately, was already on the defensive.

20 minutes into the battle and Mori was wry. This wasn't the same girl that he battled just the other day. No, this was a warrior out for blood.

Mori felt himself lose his footing as Kagome attacked him and managed to hit him on the side. Mori attacked and Kagome attacked at full force.

With a loud clack just as a loud crash of Lightening ripped through the sky, the two Bokken's shattered into bits, hitting the ground softly.

Kagome dropped the hilt and ran out into the storm.

Mori followed right behind her.

Kagome was distraught. There was something eating her alive. She was tired of having her world grow into something and then ripped from her before she could even enjoy it.

She fell to her knees and let out a loud anguished cry.

The lighting and thunder were muted by the volume of her cries in her ears. She felt some one pick her from off the ground and hold her.

"He took her. Why! WHY?!?!" she yelled while crying her eyes out.

* * *

"I will handle it immediately." When Kagome left the room, Kyoya was concerned. He never had seen her look so helpless.

So when Mori brought in the dead eyed Kagome, he shut down the host club activities and listened to the problem.

Kyoya recalled the little girl he seen her with the other day before he ran into her. He always did like that kid. She was smart for age.

And she was savagely ripped away because of money.

Kyoya turned to look at the haunted eyes of Kagome. It was as if someone just turned of the light switch of her soul. Her eyes were completely blank.

"I will get her back. And I will find the identity of the man that attacked her. It should be on the Hospital Cameras."

And he left.

Haruhi was hugging Kagome because she knew that she was a very affectionate person and that was all she could offer her. She knew nothing about Sayoko, but she knew that she was someone very important to Kagome and right now she needed to be close to her.

The twins left Kagome alone to help Kyoya with his task. They wanted the happy girl the cared for back. This was not the sight they wanted to see ever again.

Hunny was sitting on the other side of Kagome trying to comfort her. Mori was sitting right next to Hunny saying nothing.

Everyone was silently hoping that Kyoya would be able to track down Sayoko so Kagome can return to her normal self.

* * *

Cutting it right here. Sorry I had a wesker complex! X3. I was reading Carrie-Chaos's fic so using wesker just popped into my mind! Don't kill me! I will update soon! Promise!


	7. AN

Hey everyone. As you know, I HAVE NEVER posted an A/N in all my days, but this one, I just had too. I got a PM by one of the people on this site, and a very mean anonymous review on two of my other stories, and no I just have the passion to update certain stories anymore.

With that said, I would like to apologize for my crappy writing, especailly since when I first started writing I was only 11 years old and in the 6th grade….i would like to apologize to all my fans and supporters who stood by me and urged me to keep writing after my boyfriend died a couple of years ago. I would like to thank all of you with the bottom of my heart.

I would also like to apologize for my shitty writing.

For now, I will just be reading other people fics and updating at least two stories, my yugioh-inu x-over and my naruto-inu x-over. The others will be deleted and maybe restarted/revised with thin at least a year.

My feeling were not taken into consideration when these two people wrote that horrible PM/Review, and it completely stripped me of my confidence. So, witht that said.

I bid you good day, and thank you for supporting me so much. I'm not quitting (even though I really want) I'm just taking a long hiatus…

Love always,

Shiori Yume

Shiroi Hana

Shiori Hana, The Lady Kazekage

Shiori Abarai Sohma


	8. Live like your dying

Dear Fanfiction world...

I'M BACK!

I got my netbook and i got over my bout of depression so i am back and stronger than ever. I am going to finish all of my stories, write new ones, and even revise the ones that don't look so great right now! So, here we go loves. '

* * *

Chapter 7: How can you still smile while dying...?

Haruhi watched her cousin warily as she sat in the window seat of the music room. It has been nearly a month since the little girl her cousin had cared for was ripped away from her and it has caused a devastating turn in Kagome's life. Every day she would sit at the window, class or not, staring at the window with a cold fury and deep sorrow that caused everyone in her presence to shiver.

Every night, Kagome came over to her house, took a shower, and cried herself to sleep, and each morning when Haruhi would awaken, she would be already gone. She worried for her cousin and her health.

Kagome hasn't eaten since the girl's disappearance and it seemed like her cousin was evaporating away. Haruhi only prayed that Kyoya would be able to track down the uncle as soon as possible. Looking over to her left, she could see Kyoya on the phone, talking in a rapid yet hushed tone. He was typing away expertly at his computer and you could see visible signs of weariness in his eyes. It was a wonder the shadow king hadn't emerged during all of this.

Hunny and Mori did the best they could to keep Kagome going. Hunny would let Kagome hold on to Bun-Bun and talk to her about his day. It would erect a ghost of a smile from the sorrowful girl, but nothing more or less.

Kagome's birthday passed with no excitement. The club members each got her a present. She silently thanked them and left in the middle of the school day and didn't return into the next week. Teachers have pressed Kagome about her absents and her minor disrespect in class but she silenced them with an icy glare. Kagome's customers somehow managed to triple in size. The Hyde side of Kagome seemed to attract mostly D ranked girls from mobs, and high society A listers who wanted a naughty, dangerous man. Tamaki sat in a corner of the class room cultivating mushrooms.

The other day Tamaki tried to give her a hug and Kagome flipped him, sending him flying into a priceless statue adding 400,000 more dollars to Haruhi's dept.

Haruhi shrugged. It didn't matter to her at all; Kagome already paid her the money, except she told her to spend it on herself.

Which she did.

She put it away in her savings for college.

Haruhi watched as her cousin grabbed her bag and left her window seat and walk out of the music room. "I hope we find Yo-chan soon. I can't take seeing Me-chan so depressed. The last time I saw her this sad was when her father passed." Hunny said. He was about to take a bite out of his cake but couldn't for some reason.

"Wait, her father passed?"

"Yes. He died a long time ago, back when Takashi and I were in elementary school. Kagome's father ran the Higure Shrine/Dojo, and was best friends with both of our dads. Kagome was about 8 or 9 when we heard. She came over the next day to tell us."

* * *

_Kagome entered the dojo and watched as Hunny and Takashi were practicing. Stopping upon her entry, they turned to see their friend wet, and crying._

"_Me-chan? What's wrong?" Hunny said patting her back._

"_Tou-san, Tou-san...he's dea...dead." and she erupted into a sobbing fit. The two boys hugged the sobbing girl as tight as they could._

* * *

"A month after that, she and Takashi were pit together in a match, she lost, and then she moved away." Tamaki and the twins were blowing their nose and wiping their eyes.

"She would have won." They all stopped and looked at the normally silent host. "What was that?" Kaoru said.

Mori looked into Kaoru's eyes and repeated himself. "She would have won that day."

Kagome walked home, it started to rain but Kagome ignored the chill that went through her body. She was grateful that she able to feel anything at all other then sorrow.

Kagome sighed and entered the front door of her home. Waving off the bows of each maid and servant, Kagome slinked into the kitchen to find Ana cooking. "Ah Kagome-chan! I got the Mondongo on right now, it's almost done. The rice and beans are done now, so you can take a bit from the pot and eat. I know you are hurting right now, but you won't be able to focus on your task if you pass out from hunger."

Kagome watched Ana leave the kitchen and head to some other part of the house. Kagome's stomach rumbled and she got up to eat the food left for her. Next to oden, mondongo, a tripe soup, was her next favorite food. She had to thank Ana; her Caribbean background brought many new dishes and experiences to Kagome's life.

Making a small bowl of food, Kagome crept up the stairs and passed Ana who was busy dancing and dusting the hallway furniture. Ana was about 4'11 and had long thick brownish-red hair that she kept clipped back or pulled into a messy side pony tail. She had chocolate skin and vibrant brown eyes, and was simply put a pretty and lovely person. Kagome was grateful for her friend.

Entering her room, and closing her door, Kagome sat on her bed and started to eat. It wasn't even a minute, before her cell phone rang.

"What is it?" she said answering her phone.

When no one said anything she hung up and tried to eat when the phone rang again.

"What?"

No reply. Again, she hung up.

When the phone rang for the third time she was tempted to curse the person out, but the familiar breathing patterns stopped her.

"Sayoko?"

"Mommy! Mommy I'm scared!"

Kagome couldn't believe her ears, Sayoko was calling her.

"Sweetie, mommies here, okay? I need you to calm down. Where are you?" she asked trying to calm the child down.

"I don't know. Mommy, please come find me, please! He's going to kill me!"

Kagome's eyes widened in alarm.

"Sayoko, listen to me, i need you to identify everything you see around you. Can you do that for mommy? If can do that, i will be able to find you, and i will be able to kil...tell me where you are."

She heard Sayoko sniffling on the other end and movement.

"I see, a palace...it's far away from the window...it's pretty and big...it was in a movie once...um... Jēmuzu Bondo?"

James Bond…the only movie that featured James bond and a Japanese castle was in _You Only Live Twice._

She was somewhere around Himeji Castle in Honshu.

"What else?"

* * *

Kagome was sitting in between Shippo and Sesshomaru on helicopter bound for Honshu. "The signal is getting pretty weak, we must be closing in on the site where she is." Shippo tapped into her line in order to trace the call. Sayoko managed to steal her uncle's cell phone and used it to call Kagome.

Kagome was burning with rage. Her daughter's voice was so weak, but Kagome knew that she was safe.

As soon as the helicopter landed, Kagome, Shippo and Sesshomaru stealthily ran through the town, pinpointing the phones location in front of an old large warehouse. Kagome unsheathed her sword and grinned maliciously at Shippo who cringed.

Somebody was going to die today.

* * *

Sayoko watched as her uncle paced back and forth with a piece of paper in his hand. "All I need you to do is sign this paper and I will be on my way. Don't you want to be reunited with your mama and papa? I've beaten you, starved you…what is it going to take?" her uncle said turning towards her slowly. "You know, you heal pretty fast for someone who suffered 3rd degree burns. You weren't supposed to be in the car that night either…" he said drawling off.

"You killed…?" she stuttered as her uncle pointed a gun at her. She screamed.

"Yes, I did. That bastard. First her goes and steals Haruko from me, then he gets her pregnant, but worst of all, he was made Oyabun of our clan. Him, Mr. Everyone-should-be-friends. Now, Sayoko, I'm going to ask nicely. Sign the paper."

"N…no." her uncle looked at her blankly before pulling out a gun and shot two rounds at her.

Sayoko again screamed…

* * *

"This is a pretty big warehouse. Where do you think she could be? Can you smell her Nii-sama?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know who she is. Therefore I cannot pinpoint her location." Sesshomaru said. Kagome

Kagome could feel her blood boiling. The demon blood flowing through her veins had her adenine rushing. "Sesshomaru, I never felt this ay before…"

"That is just your mother instincts. Demon mothers are extremely protective over their cubs. There was a saying that humans used, "Hell hath no fury than a woman scorned." For demons it is said that if you want to see your woman at her strongest, take away her cub. My own mother is a prime example of this saying." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome nodded, remembering one of the stories that he told her before. Kagome pulled her hair back with a ribbon she had on her wrist and took a deep breath just as a guard rounded the corner.

"Who the h…" the guard wasn't even able to get the rest of his sentence out before Sesshomaru cut him down with a simple flick of his wrist.

As if hearing the sudden noise, a few more guards entered the room and pulled out guns.

Kagome unsheathed her sword and charged at the guards, her eyes slowly fading from her dull silver blue to the blue of a raging storm with a hint of red. One of the guards fired at her but it ricocheted off some hidden force and hit him in the leg. Kagome then sliced one of the other guards in the back and the other was stabbed in the stomach.

"These are just hindrances. Come on!" Shippo said fighting off more guards.

Running down several corridors and stair ways, Kagome smelled the scent of whipped cream and cinnamon. "I can smell her. She's close." Sesshomaru nodded.

Finally, the two of them entered a room and Kagome spotted Sayoko all the way on the other side. She could hear Sayoko whimpering and when she heard Sayoko scream everything went blank.

* * *

Sayoko had her eyes squeezed expecting pain but didn't feel anything. Opening her eyes slowly, all she could see was a long curtain of ebony locks shielding her. "Haha-ue!" Sayoko cried. Kagome turned to look behind her and smiled at the little girl. Sayoko noticed that her mother's eyes where a slightly dark red color but still held the familiar warmth.

Sayoko launched into Kagome's arms and Kagome hugged her tightly to her chest, tears of relief running down her face.

"Shippo, I want you to take Sayoko and wait for us at the chopper." Shippo nodded and whisked the little girl off.

"You bitch! Didn't you learn your lesson yet? Albert, Sammy. Take care of the girl." The ice blonde man from the hospital grinned as he charged at Kagome and kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying into a wall. "That should hold her down. Pay back for the ribs that time at the hospital." The man muttered turning back toward his boss. Before he could step away, a feeling of malice overcame his senses.

He turned back to where he kicked the girl only to see her charging at him, eyes completely dilated and red. He barely managed to dodge the blow aimed towards his face, but he was kicked hard in the groin. Albert fell to his knees in pain; he could feel warm liquid traveling down his leg at a fast rate. The ferocious woman wasn't done with him yet.

Grabbing him by the face, Kagome kneed him, busting his jaw instantly. Albert tried to pull the knife from his leg but the she must have sensed this since she reached up and snapped both of his arms. The painful yell coming from the man was drowned out by the horrible laughing of the person who caused it.

Albert grunted in pain before passing out.

Kagome turned and grabbed the other henchman by his throat. Sammy tried to pry her hands off of his throat so he could breathe. Kagome grinned and tightened her grip until a small snap could be heard. She dropped the convulsing man to the ground and picked up her sword. Sesshomaru noticed this and called her name.

"Kagome." Getting no response from the woman, Sesshomaru grabbed her. She flinched and turned around. Kagome's eyes were flashing from blue to red quickly.

Kagome walked over to where the uncle was, he was trying to escape through the door, but Kagome was pretty sure that Shippo sealed it, just in case.

"Ho-Ta-Ru Ch-aaaaan. You dare to touch what belongs to THIS Kagome? You heartless bastard. How could you kill such kind people? You deserve to burn in hell for your crimes. However, I am not a killer. That's His job." Kagome said, grabbing the greasy man by the back of his head and slammed him into the ground, breaking his jaw and nose from the force.

"Nii-san?" Sesshomaru walked over to where Kagome was a raised one of his dangerously sharp clawed hands over the man. Kagome flipped him over, and saw that he was missing a couple of teeth as well.

"I'm going to make you experience something worse than fire." Kagome said smiling.

Hotaru was scared.

The woman in front of him wasn't the attractive teenager he seen at the hospital. No, this woman was a dangerous killer.

Struggling to get up, Hotaru realized that something was holding him down. How could that be when there was no one else but the two of them?

Sesshomaru let two drops of his poison hit the gritty man directly on his cheek.

Hotaru screamed.

Kagome laughed.

"The eyes next." Kagome said.

The screams got worse. Then Kagome opened his mouth and Sesshomaru dripped his poison down his throat until the screaming became frantic gurgling.

Now blind, and mute, Hotaru could only roll around and thrash as drip, by drip, his face was burned horribly.

* * *

_"In other new, detectives have found the horribly disfigured body of Kunikida, Hotaru, who recently inherited the small company Kunikida Corps after the passing of his brother, Haru. Kunikida-san was beaten and burnt with a highly acidic toxin. This could be the work of the Yakuza. People in the surrounding area report that they heard nothing. Tune in at 23:00 for more._

* * *

Kyoya turned off the TV and smirked. This had Kagome written all over it. Who else would show mercy on the man that took away her child then her? Anyone else would have just killed him.

Laying back on his bed he turned over settling in for the night, but a knock woke him up.

Wait, it was coming from his window…

Getting out of his bed, Kyoya could feel his head throbbing as he saw Kagome hanging upside down from an upper balcony gate.

Opening his window, and looking up at the grinning female, all he could do was grin back.

"We got her back."

Everything was returning to normal.

Although her Hyde side was in temporary hiatus, her customers still doubled. Kagome was literally glowing with happiness. Haruhi smiled at her cousin who was performing some kind of martial arts move for her customers.

Haruhi was going over to Kagome's to meet Sayoko and Sesshomaru later on at night, and she felt a little nervous.

The others were just happy to have Kagome back.

Kagome even hugged Tamaki…until he passed out. Mori smiled when Kagome waved frantically at him, yelling at him to come over to her area.

He never wanted to see Kagome like that ever again.

* * *

Well, this is the new installment to keep me going! Review!

everything will be returning to normal after this...next update will be next weekish!


	9. The Dead Returns

GOOD MORNING NYA!

I am 19 now! HOORAY! okay and the final battle will be altered.

* * *

Chapter 9: The Dead Returns.

"It's so bright..." Kagome muttered.

Only a week went by before Kyoya decided to drag them off to the beach.

"I didn't even want to come..." Kagome said while tugging at her shorts. Kyoya was standing over to her left, talking to a couple of customers, the twins were playing and Tamaki was busy flirting. Haruhi was sitting on rock and Mori and Hunny were also playing around.

"Kagome-kun" Kagome turned to see two customers run up to her.

"Why aren't you getting in the water? its just the right temperature!"

"I didn't even want to come to the beach, so why would i get in the water?" she said turning and walking away from the girls who stood there frozen at the icy tone and answer.

Kagome sighed. If she wanted to go to the beach she would have dragged Ana onto Sesshomaru's jet and flew to the west indies. Or to brazil...or even mexico. But they were still in Japan for kami's sake, and they were also on Nekozawa's beach (the cat shapped rock was the biggest giveaway ever).

Kagome sighed and started walking over to where Haruhi was but changed her mind when she saw her playing with the twins at the rock with some customers. As long as she was having fun, then Kagome guessed she could grin and bare the rest of this trip.

She'd rather be back home with Sayoko. Thinking about her daughter brought a smile to her face. It took her a minute but Sayoko was glued to Sesshomaru's hip. Sayoko reminded him of Rin. Shippo and Saoko was a different story. Oh sure, she liked having an older sibling, she just didn't like when Kagome paid Shippo more attention. Shippo couldn't stand his new sibling. She was a major interference and he missed when it was just the three of them, but Shippo could see how much joy Sayoko brought in her life and didn't want to cause any problems.

Kagome felt her smile growing more att he thought of her two children fighting. it reminded her of when inuaysha and shippo would fight. Thinking about inuyasha brought a warm feeling over her and she could feel the memories swirling in her head.

"Look out!" kagome turned sharply and hit the ball that was speeding towards her face. The ball went sailing and skipped against the oceans water like a pebble in a creek.

"Oh gee, thanks." a guy called.

"Would you like to skip like that ball?" Kagome asked glaring at the guy who backed away quickly with the rest of his crew.

Growing irratable Kagome decided to head to the mansion early when she heard yelling. Tunring quickly she could see Haruhi falling into the water and Tamaki diving after her.

'She can't swim!' kagome could feel pressure in her chest as thoughts of Haruhi drowning flooded her thoughts. 'Why didn't i go to her like i originally planned. How did i get so distracted?' As the guys came towards her, Kagome felt tears in her eyes.

Kagome listened to Tamaki and the others scold her oblivious cousin, Kagome stalked over to Haruhi and glared at her then turned and stormed back to the manor.

"What did I do?"

* * *

At dinner, everone could feel the tension between Kagome, Tamaki and Haruhi.

Mori would glimpse every now and again at Kagome who plucked at her food. Since the power was out and Nekozawa was recooperating from the flash light of doom, everyone decided to have an early night since there was not much to do.

Both girls clothing was switched, Haruhis by Ranka and Kagomes by Shippo. The two annoyed girls sat in identical dresses except Kagome's was solid forest green instead of plaid.

"Excuse me. I'm not very hungry..." Kagome got up, pushed in her seat and left before anyone could say anything.

"Oh Me-chan..." Hunny whispered shaking his head.

On her way to her room Kagome felt a presence walking closely behind her.

"Good evening Miko-sama."

Kagome turned to see Nekozawa standing behind him.

"Ah! Nekozawa-san! Did you like the scroll I gave you?" Kagome asked. Then she realized that there was something off with his aura.

"Who are you and what are you doing to him?"

"Don't worry, i'm just borrwing him for a while. You know, 500 yeard did nothing to your beauty. You're still as lovely as the day you shot me with your purification arrorw." Kagome's eyes widened with fear.

"Oh now you fear me? All those times i tried to break you down, kill you, destroy everything you cared aboutnow I can smile and bask in ths moment." Nekozawa walked closer and pushed her against the wall. "i can feel your fear. Didn't i promise you i would return for you my jewel?" Nekozawa traced his fingers along the chain that held the jewel.

" I know better little miko. I won't touch it. Not yet."

"How are you still alive? I killed you." Kagome said with vigor.

"Silly Miko. If you truly did kill me, you would have been as tainted as Kikyo. Little boys who play with black magic never accomplish any good." Kagome shook her head and pressed her hand against Nekozawa's forehead. "Begone." and she sent her powers into him.

"I'll leave you for now Miko, but cute little tricks like this won't get rid of me. I am here to clam what is mine, and no one will stop me. Be prepared." and with that Nekozawa fainted.

Kagome felt her chest tighten and she stumbled away from the fainted body of the freaky dark magic boy. prikly cold sensations flooded all over her body. Thoughts of that moment in the hall filled her mind. 'There is no way that bastard is here. i know that he is dead. Okay, calm down. Breathe.' but even as she was thinking these things she was slowly falling to the ground choking on the sobs that she wouldn't let out.

'This was only because Nekozawa was tampering with a different kind of magic.' Kagome sighed as her breathing returned to normal and the chilly feeling leaving her body.

"Fuck..."Kagome muttered. All she wanted to do was forget this whole thing. Shaking her head Kagome got back up and went into her room and got ready to take a shower.

* * *

Mori was in his room after taking Haruhi to the bathroom.

For some reason, he felt the need to check on Kagome but he knew Kagome would either be in the shower by now or a sleep. in the distance he could hear rumbling thunder in the distance.

Changing his mind he started to leave his room and head to hers when a flash of lightning strike and a shriek. Racing down the hall he threw open Kagome's door to see her curled up in ball on her bed covering her ears. Walking over to the bed, Mori picked her up and she opened her eyes.

"You don't have to be afraid of the storm." Mori told her.

"You don't understand...it's not the storm. It's never the storm..." Kagome muttered shaking her head. Mori sat down annd Kagome yanked herself out of his grasp.

"What do you mean?"

"She's afraid of being alone." the two of them turned to see Kyoya standing in the doorway with a cell phone in his hand.

"How did you?"

"A maid named Ana called screaming to talk to you to make sure that you had someone to keep your mind off of the storm. " he told her and tossed the phone to her.

"Hello?" Kagome had to pull the phone away from Ana's frantic and rapid accented japanese, which was hard to understand. After ashuring her that she was okay she hung up and gave the phone back to Kyoya.

"Kagome i think you should talk to someone about this problem. How long have you been suffering like this?" Kyoya asked. Kagome just shrugged and laid down on the bed.

"It's a long story that i am not ready to share. Please...just don't leave me."

Kyoya and Mori looked at each other and walked to a side of the bed and laid down next to her.

"We will wait for you to tell us. Get some sleep." Mori said nothing, but he wrapped his arm around her waist and she snuggled against him.

'I will get rid of Naraku. For my friends...'

* * *

oh god. so yeah here's the update. review :P


	10. Old bones and over turned stones

Hey everybody, thanks for the feedback! they give me much encouragement to progress with all of my stories because in the real world, people hav ebeen pissing me off so much that i started to negelct my authoress duties :P so i am updating ALL of my stories and will be posting them at the same time so check them out :) well...at least i HOPE to post them all at the same time.

* * *

It was another beautiful day and everyone was basking in its rays except for one person walking at a depressingly slow rate.

Kagome was exausted. Sesshomaru was putting her to work to the max at his company. On top of paperwork, meetings and video conferences, more work, computer work, school, taking care of Sayoko, her responsibilities within the host club, her trainning with both Sesshomaru and Shippo, sparring with Mori and Hunny, and preparing for her concert, she had little to no sleep what so ever. Because of her lack of sleep, her "Hyde" side has been out more often much to the joy of the ladies at the club, but it was terrible for Tamaki who was as clueless as ever.

Haruhi tried to get her to take the day off from school, but there was nothing left to do at home and she did like being at school becasue hanging ith her and twins was fun.

Another problem that she has noticed was that in the morning she would wake up hot, sweaty and panting. At first she ignored it but then she started having dreams about Mori and Kyoya and it made the hot feeling worse. She had been meaning to tell Sesshomaru all about it but it kept slipping her mind.

Kagome sighed as she continued her treck down the long hallways of Ouran. She was on her way to the dark magic club to figure out what the hell Nekozawa did in order to resurrect Naraku. There was no way that bastard didn't die that fatal battle. After Kagome purified him from within the jewel she was transported back to her time.

Biting her lip, she continued to think back on Naraku. The sad thing about Naraku was, he wasn't as evil as she thought he was. Well, okay he was but Naraku only exists because of the dark lust for Kikyo. In fact, Kikyo knew that Onigumo harbored feelings for him, and she led him to believe that he had a chance with her. She never even mentioned that she was planning on marrying Inuyasha after they wished on the Jewel.

He offered his body in order to be able to walk and be with Kikyo, but the evil of the combined demons over powered his weak spirit and the spider demon Naraku came to be. And whether Naraku wants to admit or not, no matter what Onigumo was truly stronger than himself. Why else would he constantly try and find reasons to get rid of it?

Kagome felt a cold shiver go down her spine as she recalled the day she had to face Naraku all alone. The empty loneiness she felt was horrible.

After she got the jewel to vanish and shot him with her arrow for good measure he was gone.

What did she not do right?

Sesshomaru and Shippo are currently on the hunt for any other trace of him while AKgome continued to figure out what to do next.

Stopping in front of the door of the Black Magic Club, Kagoome changed her mind and left. If Naraku was able to take control of him, what would be the point of confronting Nekozawa. By now, Naraku could have wiped his memory.

"Me-chan!" turning around, she could see Hunny and Mori walking towards her.

"Hey you two. What's going on?"

"Nothing today. Ne! When can we come over again?"

"How about tonight? Sesshomaru and Shippo are going out of town for business and Sayoko is going to a class trip to Okinawa so she will be back in a few days.

"YATTA! I'll bring the cake." Mori smiled at her and Kagome felt a warm feeling wash over her.

The two of them left and Kagome was left back to her thoughts.

Jumping into a hall closet and pulling out her cell phone, she dialed Sesshomaru.

"Hai?"

"Sesshomaru i might have a problem. Listen and listen carefully. Okay, lately i have been having dreams about...well...sex and i would wake up every morning hot and bothered to the point that cold showers made it even worse. Here's the worst thing, it gets worse when ever i am around Mori or Kyoya."

Kagome heard Sesshomaru sigh. "Kagome, do you not remember what you are?"

"Well, yeah. I know that I am a maiden of the moon now but what does that have to do anything?"

"Kagome, you have my demon blood running through your veins. you have my keen sense of smell, sight, hearing, and many other traits. One of these traits is causing you to seek out a mate, meaning your in heat."

Kagome blushed.

"What am i supposed to do?"

"Follow you instincts or ignore them." and he hung up on her.

Kagome stared at her phone and then stuffed it in her pocket.

* * *

Kagome was cooking up a storm in order to provide food for her guest. She gave Ana the next two months off in order for her to visit her family back in Barbados. And since it was just them, Kagome decided to have the party at Mansion 3, which is where her party was last time.

Hunny told the others about the party and they agreed whole heartedly.

The door bell rang and Kagome bounced over to the door.

Kagome smiled as the others walked in wearing their pajamas. Hunny was wearing footie pajamas that was blue and decorated with stars and bunnies. The twins were wearing matching orange pajamas, haruhi was wearing a long t-shirt with pajama bottoms and fluffy slippers. Mori was wearing a dark blue pajama set, Kyoya's was purple. Tamaki was wearing silk pajamas that was covered with little bears.

The others looked over at kagome's pj's. Kagome was wearing a light blue camisole and some matching pajama shorts that came up to upper thigh and had little white moons and puppies. Her hair was pulled into two messy pigtails. Mori and Kaoru blushed as Tamaki and Hikaru hugged her.

"Aw! so whats first!" Tamaki asked.

Kagome pried the two off of her and smirked. "Well, lets eat first, then we can play truth or dare."

"Truth or dare?" the others except for Haruhi asked.

"Yeah you never played before? Well. if your asked truth or dare you chose one. If you pick truth and don't tell it you have to do a dare, and if you don't do that, then you have to face the consequences." Kagome said closing the door.

"This will be fun." Haruhi muttered to Kagome who snickered.

* * *

After eating, everyone gathered in the den where multipule board games were set up and movies, popcorn, drinks, and cake were laid out.

"Okay everyone sit in a circle. Now, with this bottle it will make the game a bit easier. i'll spin first!" Kagome said spinning the bottle. The bottle landed on Tamaki.

"Okay Tono. Truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

Kagome smirked. "In this room, who do you love the most?" Everyone turned towards him and Tamaki fidgeted. "Um, dare!"

"I dare you to let me dress you in drag and take you to a speed dating marathon. You have to go on two dates."

"NO!"

"Then face the consequences. You can not hug or touch Haruhi in anyway forever!"

Tamaki's face fell and he flew into one of the corners of the room.

"Oh that was rich. I think i understand this game now." Hikaru said.

"Since Tamaki forefeited its just us."

The game went on for an hour or so. Kagome had to take the host club to the shrine and watch her perform her duties and she had to spontaneously dance anytime some one asked her what time it was, Haruhi had to learn how to sing, Hunny had to go with out cake for a entire week, Mori had to dress up as a dog and hand out adoption fliers. The twins were supposed to dress up as girls and perform 'Ashita no Merody' the next time at host club, and Kyoya had to stop selling everyones stuff for a month.

"Wow, this turned out pretty good!"

The rest of the night, up until nearly 3 in the morning, they played several games and watched a bunch of movies.

"Okay, time for bed! i'll have breakfast waiting for you in the morning." Kagome said.

Showing the other's to their room Kagome walked into her room and changed into a silver nightie and reached for a comb to start combing her hair. After she finished she climbed into bed and rolled over to go to sleep.

* * *

Or at least she tried too. Rolling over in complete frustration, the half asleep Kagome jumped off her bed and left her room. Walking into one of the other rooms and crawling next to the warmth her beast was searching for, Kagome sighed in relief and snuggled into the warmth.

Mori was shocked as Kagome rubbed against his bare chest and wrapped her long arms around his waist. Smiling, Mori pulled to comforter over the two of them and hugged her closer to him.

* * *

Sitting in between Kaoru and a very enthusiatic Hunny was going on and on about how much they wanted to see Kagome dressed in her traditional miko garb.

"Honestly, I look like any other miko."

Pulling up the shrine, Hunny and Tamaki gasped.

"I had some addition built on in order to restore the shrine to its proper state." Everyone looked around at the beautiful courtyard decorated with different trees that shown the different colors of Fall. All in all, it looked like a replica of the garden at Mansion 3.

Taking off her trench coat, Kagome revealed her miko outfit to the group. Mori felt his cheeks heat up at the traditional garb. She looked so innocent yet refined with her hair pulled up in a curly ponytail held back with a white ribbon. Walking into a shed, Kagome picked up her quiver and bow and went back to the group.

"Are you any good with that?" Hikaru asked.

"Good?" Kagome said tilting her head to the left and bitting her lower lip slightly. Mori's eyes was glued to her lips and then the ground after catching himself. Thoughts of last night in his head. Mori slipped Kagome back into her bed before she and the others woke up. When he crawled back into bed he instantly missed having her at his side. A small blush now dusted his cheeks.

Kagome readied her bow, strung an arrow, and shot it in less than 5 seconds. The arrow sliced through the air, and hit a target that was on the far end of the courtyard that was next to a tall tree.

"I feel something, almost tranquil, coming from the tree." Tamaki said running over to it.

Hopping down the stepping stones with Hunny, when Tamaki got to the tree he reached up and touched the scar that was marring the bark.

"This is the Goshinboku. This tree is the oldest sacred tree in all off Japan. This tree has been standing way back since the Sengoku Jidai. I used to meditate here because of the peaceful aura that it radiates. Okay, its time to go, you've seen the shrine, seen me shoot an arrow and had a history lesson."

Beating the group away a broom, she waved the group good bye and smiled.

* * *

*Keeping this short but to invison the renovations, if you had seen the show tenchi muyo the goshinboku is spaced off exactly like that.


End file.
